


Eponine.

by Rei_Rei (anti60ne)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Poetry, Prose Poem, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 22:11:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anti60ne/pseuds/Rei_Rei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a general poem about unrequited love, but if you've read Hostility, you'll know this is dedicated to Kyungsoo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eponine.

**Author's Note:**

> written in September 2013.

_you speak to me in words  
i look at you with feelings_

  
but his eyes are too large to contain this thing  
called love

he offers a song  
chivalry  
kisses and hugs that  
will not end in tragedy

but he watches chances flee from him  
or stolen otherwise  
rightfully, oh the irony

it can't be forced, he knows  
oh yes he does, better than anyone  
but can you blame him  
for wanting more  
being torn apart by yearning  
shed into strips of  
unrequited love

reciprocity is a luxury that  
tramples him,  
mocks him,  
turns its back to him

being selfish has never been this hard  
while it seems so effortless  
for someone else  
he doesn't understand  
and perhaps he doesn't want to

so he questions if love is  
keeping them safe,  
apart from their soulmate  
or  
letting them hurt,  
misery assuaged by  
someone else's love

he loves greatly but  
it's still smaller than  
what fate requires


End file.
